So This Is Love
by bryswym
Summary: A sequel to my other story 'The Second Love Story'. A Jake and Nessie fanfic.
1. Speak Now

**A/N-** **Hey, everyone! This is my brand new story, 'So This Is Love', a sequel to my other story 'The Second Love Story'. **

**If you just stumbled across this, and you really just don't feel like going back to find my first story, you might have trouble understanding. You could read it without reading 'The Second Love Story', but you might get a little confused. I'm not going to give away everything that happens. At the end, though, Renesmee and Jake run away from Edward and Bella to go the California.**

**If you read 'The Second Love Story', you are the best, and I hope you really enjoy this one! **

**Well, I hope you LOVE this story, because I'm excited to get a fresh start and get some new readers to my stories! By the way, I love readers and reviews, they make me so happy! **

**I don't own Twilight, just so you know. **

As I walked down the aisle, memories flooded into my mind.

When Jake told me he loved me the first time. When we kissed for the first time. When I thought he didn't want to go to prom with me. When I refused to marry him at prom. When we didn't talk for a few weeks. When we laid in bed and talked for hours. When he hated me because of Ricky. When we ran away. When we picked out a house.

And then, there we were, in the middle of the fairytale. Right where the happy ending goes.

There was nobody there. Just me, the preacher, and Jake. It doesn't bother me that we had no one there to watch our moment, though. Take my dad, for example. If we had invited him, he would have come in and possibly hurt Jake. Instead, we had a quiet, beautiful ceremony. Exactly how I imagined my wedding to be.

I finally reached the altar, and it was time for our vows.

"I, Jacob Black, choose you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my wife. I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to give you handsome children. I promise to make the rest of your life the best it can be. I will love you forever and for all of eternity."

"I, Renesmee Cullen, choose you, Jacob Black, to by my husband. I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to let you drive all the time and let you fix our cars all the time even though you're horrible at it. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always."

We each laughed a little bit at each other's vows, but both really just wanted to be Mr. and Mrs. Black.

I found it kind of silly that the priest insisted on saying the next part.

"Does anyone object?" he asked a seemingly empty room.

"Yes!" we heard a pipsqueak voice scream from the back pew.

I froze. As much as I loved Aunt Alice, I was ready to kill her. How dare she do this to me? I don't just go around ruining the best days of her life.

The priest looked up, surprised.

"What is your objection?" he asked her.

"They shouldn't get married yet. She is 11 years old and he is 31. Does that even make sense to you, sir?" she reasoned. But from the look on his face, I could tell this was going our way.

"Ma'am, that doesn't even make sense. That girl is clearly in her high school years. Please sit down." He commanded.

"No, Nes, please don't do this. You don't want the family here when you get married?" she pleaded.

"No," I answered simply. I wasn't going to deal with this.

"You're going to regret leaving them out someday, I'm warning you." She said with a stern look.

"Who asked you anyway? Last I checked, you weren't even invited." I shot back. I knew it was rude, but she was worse. Who just shows up at someone's wedding without an invitation?

How could she have known, anyway? I certainly didn't tell her. And it's not like she could see my future when I was with Jake. So how did she know this was even happening?

I looked at her sitting alone in the back pew and she looked hurt. Feelings of guilt and sadness shot through me, even though I didn't want them to. As much as I wanted to stay mad, I knew it just wasn't happening.

It wasn't like I was going to walk away from the altar for her, but I promised myself to be nice.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take me, Jacob Black, to be your lawful wedded husband?" Jacob asked me, and I knew that this next moment would define my whole life.

"I do." I replied, sealing my fate.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take me, Renesmee Cullen, to be your lawful wedded wife?" I questioned.

"I do."Jake answered with a smile as bright as the sun.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest exclaimed.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jake took no hesitation and his lips crashed into mine. Everything was new. He had a new eagerness, and I loved it. He was mine forever.

We walked out the back of the church with Aunt Alice following behind us. Since there was no reception, Jacob and I planned on going home, changing into some fancy clothes, and finding the best restaurant in town. This plan didn't include Aunt Alice.

"Hey, where are you guys going? You guys aren't going to spend time with me?" she pouted.

I had no choice but to ask her to come.

But who was I kidding? I would make up another choice. Send her home. I laughed at my rudeness.

"Nope. We just got married and want some time together. Without you. So thanks for coming, even though you weren't invited, now go home."

I know my aunt. And I know that she never likes to show people when she is hurt or angry. She likes to let everyone think she is always the perky little pipsqueak she is. So when she turned around and walked out, I knew she was crying. As soon as I started imagining her tearless sobs, I felt guilty. But what would I do? She needed to step away. Just because she was the only one who knew where we were didn't mean she could act like my mom.

"Aunt Alice, wait!" I yelled out the front door of the church.

I don't know why I did it. I shouldn't have.

"What do you want, Nes? I tried to stop you from this, and you didn't listen. You tell me to go home, and while I'm trying to go home, you call my name and tell me to come back. What do you want now? What else can I be blamed for?" she choked out.

"I-I'm sorry." I blurted. Was she really wrong? Not really. Was I really annoyed? Yes. Should I have been? No.

Her face softened and her frown curled up into a slight smile.

"That's okay. I know you were probably annoyed because I barged into your wedding. I would be, too. But I had to be there. Even if no one else was." She answered.

"How did you know?" I asked, curiously. It was killing me that she knew and I had no idea how.

"I saw you go dress shopping. Alone. You weren't with this stupid mutt, and the moment I saw you in the dress shop, I knew." She explained.

"But how did you know the date? You can't possibly just see a dress and know when I'm getting married."

"That, my friend, is for me to know, and you to find out." She disclosed.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she just laughed. She silent kissed the top of my head and swiftly walked out of the church once again, this time feeling loved instead of hated.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review. That is what I love best.**


	2. She's Really Gone

**Edward POV**

"Where is everyone?" I yelled into my cell phone. I was sitting on a bar stool at the local diner. I couldn't stay home. No one was there and it was just depressing.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked in her really annoying innocent voice.

"What I mean is, where are you? And where is my wife? And where is my other sister?" I questioned.

"I'm on a new car run." She said shakily. Somehow, I knew she was lying. She loved that little yellow Porsche. There was no way she would trade it in.

"New car? Aww come on! You've only had the Porsche for a year! I've come to know and love that thing!" I complained. Where was she really?

"And where is everyone else?" I asked. It wasn't my place to ask where she really was.

"I don't know! Probably hunting. How should I know? I'm all the way in a different state!" she hinted. I could hear the disappointment in her voice with her next words.

"I mean, a different country. Italy."

"Well then I'd like to meet you there. What town? I'll get plane tickets right now." I offered.

"Um, no, I like to pick out my own cars. Plus, I won't be here for much longer. Maybe a few more hours. Keep doing your thing and I'll do mine." Her voice kept shaking, like she was nervous. At that moment, I knew for sure that she wasn't in Italy. It just wasn't possible.

"No, really, I'd like to spend some time with you. We never spend any time together. Especially in Italy. That would be so much fun. What town are you in?" I asked cleverly. If she still refused my offer, I could tell her I knew she wasn't in Italy. But where else could she have gone? There really wasn't any other place she would have a reason to go to.

"Fine," she gave in, "but I'm leaving. So you can vacation by yourself."

"You're lying. There is no way you're in Italy. You won't let me come see you. You know it's okay if you stay there for a few more days. Where are you really?" I demanded. She wasn't going to tell.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" she yelled.

"Okay. But you know I'm going to find out."

"Whatever. Hey, listen. I know where your wife is." She admitted. I would never tire of hearing the word 'wife'. It just sealed the deal. We were forever, and no one would ever change that.

"Where?" I begged. Bella wouldn't tell me where she was. Just that she was with Nessie. She had assured me that she found Nessie. She had come home and explained that her phone died on the way home from the motel and then their car got a flat. Likely story.

"She's looking for Nessie," Alice's words interrupted my thoughts.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I screamed again. My mind was racing with possibilities. Does she mean that Nessie hasn't been found yet? Does this mean my baby is really lost? I hung up the phone quickly and dialed Bella.

"Hey." She answered shakily.

"This isn't a 'hey' moment, Isabella, where is my baby?" I asked in panic.

"Who told you." She stated instead of asked. Her voice sounded so monotone that it scared me.

"Who do you think? Your stupid sister-in-law."

"I'm going to get her." She replied menacingly.

"I give you permission to do that _after_ we find Renesmee. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No."

"All I know is that wherever she is, she is being responsible and safe." I tried to calm her down.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, RUNNING AWAY WASN'T RESPONSIBLE AND SAFE." My wife cried. I wanted to be there with her and hold her while she cried.

"Where are you? I'm coming. We can look for her together." I offered.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'm just driving around. I'd like to have a little bit of time alone. Maybe it will help me think, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. Just call me if you need anything. And please be back by tonight? I want to talk to everyone tonight about what happened with Ness."

"Sure."

"I love you." I reminded her.

"Forever." She answered, like she always does. It was our thing.

I snapped my phone shut and headed back home. I hadn't ordered anything. I had made the trip to the diner solely to find someone to talk to. I didn't want to go back to the house, afraid that I would find it empty once again.

When I noticed Alice's little yellow car in the driveway, I was happy. Maybe I could get some information out of her.

"Hey, sis." I greeted her. She hated when I called her that.

"Hey." She whispered, almost inaudibly, as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." She disclosed.

"Anything new on Nessie and Jake?" I asked. I was hoping I could hear something about her trip in her mind, but after I mentioned 'Nessie and Jake', I started hearing the worst 70's song known to man. She must be kidding me.

This all meant she was hiding something from me. But what was there to hide? And why when I said 'Nessie and Jake'?

And all of the sudden, the puzzle pieces came together, and the big picture formed in my mind. Alice knew where they were.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, DON'T YOU?" I half screamed, half gasped. My words came out in a huge jumble and my breathing stopped. How could she betray us like this?

"N-no. Why would you think that? I would never-"

"Alice. Save your lies for someone who wants to hear them. That's where you were. In another state. Not in Italy. Now where is that state?" I asked, my question rhetorical. There was no way I expected her to answer that.

"I'm not telling you." She folded her arms around her chest stubbornly.

How did I know she wasn't going to tell?

"Fine. It can't be that hard." I focused into her thoughts again but again came up with the same 70s song. She was getting on my nerves.

"You can play your little game as long as you want. But this is my daughter we are talking about. And I can't find her. And the fact that you know where she is, and you won't tell me, really scares me. It just shows how close we really are. And how much we really _care."_


	3. Getting A Visitor

Nessie POV

"So, do you think Aunt Alice told where we are yet?" I asked Jake.

"It's possible. For such a small person, she has a pretty big mouth." He joked. It was true, though. I figured after telling her, it would be out soon enough. But what would happen when my parents found out? A car and a house were already purchased and we were all settled in. There was no way they could just pull us out of our new lives and drag us back to Forks.

I laughed and he took me into his arms.

"I can't believe this is really happening. We're actually together. Forever. We can really live the future we have been dreaming of. Right now." He proclaimed. I couldn't believe it either. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

Suddenly, our doorbell rang. I hated the sound of it. It wasn't exactly a welcoming sound. It sounded more like a cat screeching continuously than the soft bell sound doorbells are supposed to make.

After my ears adjusted to the volume, panic filled my brain. Who could that be? We didn't exactly have welcoming neighbors that would come and give us homemade goodies.

I looked at Jake with panic. Nobody knew we lived here besides Aunt Alice. I hoped it stayed that way.

I knew how he was when it came to my protection, so when he ran to the door, I understood. I knew it wasn't in his personality to let me answer the door when we weren't expecting anyone. We were still adjusting to the 'homeowners' label.

The front door opened and there was Seth. I was shocked. How did he know we lived here? Had he told anyone? This was dangerous.

"Wow. Renesmee. You look older and older every day! You're… maturing…" he said awkwardly.

"That's generally the term. And yes, I do look older and older every day. I am a hybrid. Extra fast aging." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"She's cute, she's funny, jeez Jake, you hit the jackpot with this one!" he complimented me. I had a feeling there was a little bit of truth to that. He was a little jealous.

"I know. She is the perfect wife." He answered. He said it loud and proud. I would never get tired of that smile. He was gorgeous.

Seth's face went pale. Vampire pale. His mouth fell open in shock and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"W-wife?"

Jake took that moment to pull him inside and onto the couch.

"Yup. We're married," he held up his hand to show Seth his wedding band.

"Since when?" he asked, clearly still flustered. At this point, I didn't think he would ever let it go. Or recover from this… shock.

"Last week. Surprised Mr. Edward Perfect Cullen hasn't found us yet," he mocked. I smacked his shoulder and gave him a warning look. No one trash talks my father.

"I'll say." Seth answered. I smiled at them and asked my pressing question.

"So, Seth, how did you find us?"

"Well, f I was walking around selling Girl Scout cookies…" he joked.

"Very funny," I answered, "but seriously. Who told you? My parents don't know, right? Or my grandfather? NO ONE can know."

"No, Nessie, relax. I heard it from Jake's mind."

It was my turn to be shocked. Since when did Seth read minds? I tried to remember back to when I actually spent time with Seth. I had great memory, but still none of Seth reading minds.

"Um, you read minds? I thought only vampires had powers," I admitted. I didn't know much.

"No, Nes. I don't have a power," he turned to Jake, "you never told her?"

That made me go crazy. People had been keeping things from me for way too long. What was this about?

"No. I didn't think it was relevant. She never actually asked me or anything." He answered.

"What didn't I ask you? What's not relevant? I mean, come on. Isn't the world of vampires and werewolves enough to _know about?_ " I complained.

"Well, all of us werewolves can read minds. Each other's minds. Since our pack is Jake, Paul, Leah, Embry, and Sam, I can read all of their minds. I'm not exactly thrilled about reading Sam's, though." Seth explained. They shared a look of agreement. I took it Sam wasn't the most popular kid in the crowd.

"That explains a lot. Is that how Jake just magically knew I was about to faint in biology class last year?" I asked. I remembered that day. The teacher had mentioned a trip to Volterra, Italy, and I was about to fain'g\t. Then, as Dave Newton was bringing me to the nurse, Jake was out in the hallway.

"Yup," he agreed, " I was thinking about you needing help and he was talking to me and asked if he should bring you home. I said yes."

"Thanks again for that, by the way. That was a pretty big shocker." I remarked.

"Anytime. Are you going back to school?" he took me off guard. I hadn't exactly thought about that. I wanted to get an education and all, and not say I dropped out of high school, but I wanted to be here with Jake. It was no problem if he dropped out. It wasn't as if he didn't already go through high school.

"I haven't really thought about that... I probably won't be going back to school. I want to keep living here with my husband and starting our lives together. I'm plenty smart already. I don't need a diploma." I replied honestly.

"Oh. Well you might have trouble getting a job if you don't finish high school, at least. I recommend you go back to Forks and finish this year. You are a senior now, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, unenthusiastically.

"So, Seth, how's things for you?" Jake interrupted.

"Fine, thanks. I-"

Seth's phone interrupted his sentence. He put a finger up to us and flipped it open.

"Hey, Edward!" he greeted. I froze. Jake and I looked at each other in horror.


	4. It's Not Easy to Fight With a Pipsqueak

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates… things have been crazy since my brother came back from North 'Carolina… this is going to be a good chapter… I promise :)**

**Bella POV**

My heart was breaking. Even though I finally had Edward, forever, my heart was breaking. I thought he was all I would ever need, but I realized he wasn't. I needed my daughter. And with her gone, somewhere unknown to me, I was going crazy.

She couldn't tell me she was leaving. She couldn't tell me where she was going. She couldn't tell me she didn't love us. I just don't understand. What had we done to her that was so terrible? Why did she have to leave?

I sat on the couch in the family room and sobbed. My life wasn't complete. I liked having a little family of my own, and this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Edward held me as my body shook. I could tell he was feeling the same way. He was keeping strong for me, like he always did.

I was just glad she had Jake. Or that's what we were assuming. He had been gone from the day she was gone, and it's not like he can be away from her for that long. So we were sure they were together. Now we just had to figure out where they were. And now that Alice knew, it would be a matter of time before we did.

Suddenly, Edward got up and my back fell back against the couch, unsupported. My makeup was still fully intact, thanks to my inability to tear.

"Babe…where are you going?" I asked, tired of crying and ready to start my day.

"Alice is turning onto our street… I'm going to see if I can get something out of her. Without asking, just listening. I have been hearing that horrible seventies music all week, and it's making me go mentally deaf. I just want to know where my daughter is," he fumed. With his last sentence, his tone turned very serious and angry. I had never seen him like this. I knew he was dying to know where Nessie was. He grabbed my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' off of the bookshelf and flung it across the room. It hit the wall quickly, and the wall had a permanent mark. Before I had the chance to scold him about it, I had walked over to him and held him. He needed love, not yelling. We were both feeling the same way… lost, hated, and sad.

At that moment, Alice walked through the front door. She sensed the mood and walked straight up to us. She tried to join the hug.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO HUG ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY I AM AT YOU RIGHT NOW? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY. I HATE YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER," he screamed. He rarely ever cursed or screamed like that. But I didn't blame him. I wouldn't be able to do that to my own brother. Not seeing him like this.

"Edward, you have to know how bad I feel. I promised Nessie a long time ago I wouldn't tell anyone where she is… I can't betray her like that. This is a big deal to them and if anyone finds out they will surely make Jake and Ness move back… and they don't want to. Actually, I think Seth knows where they are. He said he was at their hou-"

Alice was suddenly interrupted.

"CALIFORNIA!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. My heart exploded with happiness and he beamed. They were in California.

"Oh, crap!" Alice moaned.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, LITTLE SISTER. NOW MY WIFE AND I ARE GOING TO CALIFORNIA TO FIND MY DAUGHTER AND HER BOYFRIEND… THANKS FOR THE HINT," he yelled, triumphantly. A smile took over my face and I knew we were seeing her sooner rather than later.

"Boyfriend? You mean husband?" Alice corrected.

HUSBAND? MY DAUGHTER? That word gave me the chills. She had to be lying. She was 11 years old. Almost 12. There was no way she was… married. She would have invited us… right?

The look on _my_ husband's face was priceless. He looked shocked, relieved, and ready to kill Jake all at the same time.

But I had seen that before.

Without another word, Edward took off for the front door. He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me out with him.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked for the second time that night.

"_We_ are going to California," he answered firmly.

"Okay. And once we are in California, how are we going to know where they are? California is a pretty big state," I argued.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGURE IT OUT, WE COULD HAVE AN ANSWER. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO STOP TALKING, DO YOU BELLA?" he screamed. I could see his whole face twist in pain and confusion. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking like he was about to cry but wasn't sure if it was okay.

I was shocked. He had never told me to shut up before. He had never been this disrespectful to me. The pain went directly to my heart and I had to defend myself.

"Maybe if you would just stop screaming, we could have a normal conversation and you could face the fact that you have NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING. And don't tell me to shut up. I have my own pride. You haven't been this rude to me since I met you in biology and you didn't say hello," I answered cleverly. He would remember that and be a little happier. Every time I think about when we met, I feel better. We were meant to be.

Instead of answering me, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

**Nessie POV**

Two lines. Two stupid pink lines were all it took to change my life forever.

**A/N- Had a lot of fun writing that, hope you enjoyed the twist!**


	5. Barging In

**Nessie POV**

I stared at the pregnancy test, willing it to disappear. There were three emotions that were threatening to drive me crazy. First, there was pain, second, regret, and third, love. I couldn't believe it. I was going to have a baby. This was going to be yet another journey of our lives we would take together. I was sure. Jake wouldn't abandon me, right? There was no way he would. But he might… neither of us were sure what our baby would be. It could've been anything. Vampire, werewolf, human, or even a hybrid. All the more reason for him to leave.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and shoved open the bathroom door. How would I tell him? How would I tell my parents? I hoped I would live to see my baby born after telling them.

"Hey, Nes, you okay? I thought you fell in!" he joked. I playfully slapped him on the arm. I quickly opened my mouth to explain, but no words came out. I decided this whole pregnancy thing would stay a secret until I figured out what to do.

"Yeah, I just, had a stomach ache. Too much blood," I played. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. That was my motto.

"Never too much blood! You're a vampire, remember?" he reminded me. As if I didn't already know.

"I'm a half vampire, half human. We're married. Get it right, would you?" I laughed.

"You're my half vampire, half human. Never forget that," he demanded, pulling me into his arms.

I blushed a dark crimson.

"I love your blush," he said admiringly.

Those words made me blush even darker. I remembered stories of my parents. They both told me that before my mom turned into a vampire, my dad loved her blush. He said that is the only thing he misses about her being human. I could imagine her blushing, her beautiful face turning a medium shade of red. I could see how my dad would love that.

"I love your lips," I answered cleverly. To show my appreciation, I leaned up and kissed him.

Jake truly was the best thing that had ever happened to me. If it weren't for him, I would still be sitting in class, being the biggest outcast my school has ever had. Maybe even a bigger outcast than my mom.

Or, maybe I would have taken the alternate road, and associated myself with Ricky, in which case I would probably be dead.

"What's wrong, baby? You seem uptight. Tell me what's going on," he coaxed.

"Oh, n-nothing," I stuttered.

_Way to go, captain obvious_. I mentally smacked myself in the face.

"I have known you since you were born. Hell, I was there when you were born. I know you better than anyone else ever has. And when there's something wrong, I know. Don't tell me you're fine. You're clearly not. That is the most overused lie ever," Jake began. I knew he would press like this.

"No, I'm pretty sure the most overused lie ever is 'I have read and agreed to the terms and conditions," I argued playfully.

He looked at me with serious eyes.

"I'm not kidding, Renesmee. What's wrong?" he asked, and I knew I would have to tell him. But why did he use my full name? He never used my full name.

"It's… not… it's not something I'm ready to tell you yet," I stammered. I knew after that he wouldn't argue. If I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready. He would respect that.

"Well, is it serious? Do you have cancer? Are you-are you breaking up with me?" he asked, his face one of horror.

"NO!" I reassured him. Was he kidding? "Jake, I want you to do me a huge favor. Never, ever think that thought again. Understood? We will never be split apart. Well, I hope not. The only thing that could ever split us apart is what I have to tell you."

"Can you just tell me, please? The suspense isn't helping. And stop, unless you have some really bad disease and you're going to die, we won't be split apart. No matter what your 'news' is," he practically yelled in frustration.

"I'm- I'm having a baby," I admitted.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, LOVEBIRDS!" that stupid voice screeched again. Aunt Alice sounded sarcastic this time, probably having heard the argument. I turned around to look at her, rather than the sight of my husband. I didn't want to see that. He was probably dying inside.

Then, a thought hit me. Aunt Alice probably had seen the pregnancy test. She knew! She had to know, there wasn't a doubt in my mind. I started to get really worried. News like this could be fatal. It wasn't like Aunt Alice could actually keep a secret like that. Therefore, I was dead. Eternally gone. For someone that could live forever, I was certainly going to die young. My dad would kill me. Then, my mom would cry.

"I had a vision…" she started.

"Was it about… umm… how can I say this…" I stalled.

"You're pregnant," she finished for me.

"And good afternoon, homeowners," my father's voice filled the room, "Who's…pregnant?"


	6. Mom's Approval

Edward POV

"...pregnant," I heard as I stormed into my daughters house.

"Who's… pregnant?" I asked, my voice free of worry. A neighbor, friend, anyone could be pregnant. I couldn't just jump to conclusions and assume my baby was pregnant. She was more mature than that.

I watched in horror as my daughter put her hands in the air, indicating that she was the guilty one.

"I didn't think I would have told you like this…" she trailed off.

"And I didn't think you would have told me this at all!" I fumed.

"Well life isn't always what it seems now is it, dad? I'm never going to be the angel you wanted me to be… this is the life I want to lead, with my husband-"

I put my hand out for her to stop after that word. My body was frozen and I felt sick. It was true. My daughter was married. I checked her finger and sure enough, there was that stupid, shiny, expensive ring.

"I'm not finished, dad. If you don't like where I want to go in my life, I don't care. Because I'm doing EXACTLY what you're doing. Haven't you noticed, since you guys got married, all you and mom have been doing is sitting around and taking care of me? It's my turn. It's my turn to have a baby and live with my husband and raise my child like a normal person. Don't tell me you don't like my decisions when you made the same ones," Renesmee snapped.

I sighed, realizing that it was true, and cursing myself for teaching this child so much.

"The neighbors are nice…" my wife remarked, stumbling in the front door.

"This is not the time for visiting the neighbors. This is serious," I warned her bitterly.

"Mmmm hmmm…" she answered me dismissively, "now where is my little girl?"

"Here, mom!" my daughter answered her, running into her arms. I love my wife to death, but she is so stupid sometimes.

They shared a long hug and Bella continued to compliment Renesmee.

"You live in a nice area… you have a nice car, a nice porch, nice bushes, and oh, look at this beautiful chandelier!" she said seriously. She really needed to listen. She must have ADHD.

"Bella! Stop looking around and listen to me!" I ordered.

"What? This is my daughter's first house. I need to give it my touch. I know you're still mad that they ran away and everything but try not to hold a grudge, okay? Seriously, it was something they needed to do."

"Bella- if you would just listen to me- you'd understand-"

I tried to talk, but Bella interrupted me again.

"Stop being an idiot and let it go. We haven't seen her in almost three months. THREE MONTHS!" she enthused.

"Fine," I said bitterly, "But don't come crying to me when you hear what she has to say."

She ignored me and went back to marveling about everything.

We made our way upstairs.

"Four bedrooms… I'm impressed, but don't you guys only need one bedroom?" she cringed, realizing what she had said, "I mean… two… bedrooms?"

Jake and Nessie laughed nervously.

"The other two are for when we have… kids…" Nessie stammered.

"Oh I can't wait until you have kids! I want to be a grandmother so badly!" Bella squealed.

I gave her a smirk.

"Well, you only have to wait NINE MORE MONTHS!" I yelled sarcastically.

Bella looked just as I had felt. Sick.

"Is… is that true, Nes?" she questioned.

"Y-yes." My daughter said quietly then put her head down in shame.

"Renesmee, pick your head up," Jake interrupted, "this baby is nothing to be ashamed of. I can't wait. Our lives are about to be changed… for the better of course. We are going to be a family!"

I was shocked. The longer I knew Jake, the more he seemed to shock me. Here I was thinking he would take my side for once. I laughed at myself for actually believing that. All our lives we had been fighting. Always disagreeing. Whatever had made me think it would be different now?

I glanced around to check everyone's reactions. Bella was still frozen on the couch. Alice was playing with her nails, and Jake was holding my daughter as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first… I-I only found out yesterday… I didn't want you to leave me, Jake," she whispered, still crying.

"That's okay, Nessie. You know I would never leave you. I love you, and I'm ready to have a baby with you. This is going to be the best experience of my life. I promise, even though I've promised this before, I will NEVER leave you. Until the day I die," he swore.

For a moment, (yes I promise, only a moment) I liked Jake. He sounded so sincere and promising, and I knew he would keep that promise to my daughter. He was perfect for her, they were perfect together. But did I like him? No. Well, not really. He was extremely handsome and sweet and nice and strong but…

I stopped myself. I had to snap out of this. I hated Jake. There was nothing good about him. He was a stupid, young, inexperienced werewolf.

Suddenly, a worry rushed to my head. What would this stupid baby be? A vampire? A werewolf? Both?

"Hey, Nes, before you guys, um, did what you did, did you consider what this baby would be? I mean, it obviously can't be human," I reminded her.

"I know, dad. I-we just didn't think about it. It just happened. We didn't consider the consequences. Sure, I care what it's going to be, but I'm not going to worry about it now. Grandpa can look at it when we get closer," she answered, waving a hand.

**A/N R&R pleeeeeeeeeease! :)**


	7. In Laws

**Jake POV**

"Renesmee how could do this to yourself? You're still a baby; you're only 12 years old for god's sake. You think you're ready for this? I thought you were smart. That was my goal, to raise a smart kid. I guess I failed. You really don't think before you do things," my father-in-law told my wife as I listened through the door.

"Dad, I am a grown woman-" she started, but couldn't finish. I could already tell she wasn't going to get a word in edgewise.

"Not grown. Grown is in your 20s with a big house and a handsome husband… barefoot and pregnant. You're not at that point yet. Not even close. I hope… I hope you never get there. I want you to stay as my baby. It's unfair. Everyone else has plenty… at least 18 years to raise their child… and I got eleven. Eleven years and you're married. Barely enough time to teach you everything you need to know," Edward complained. By now he was practically choking up and I was kind of sad, too. I felt guilty but then shook it away. He had nothing to do with this, and since he did the same thing, he couldn't interject.

"And isn't it kind of creepy how you married your mom's ex-boyfriend? I don't know how that sounds to you, but to me, it's creepy. And you know how much I hate him. He is my enemy," he confirmed.

It took all I had to keep quiet after that one. If only he had known I was listening.

"Sorry, dad, I'm not going to ask your permission every time I make a decision. I'm not five years old. If you don't approve so be it," she interrupted.

He ignored her and continued, "And how could he do that with you? He knows you are 11 years old and he should have considered the consequences. Now you are pregnant and we are in a bad situation. All because of him. I expected more of that stupid mutt," Edward continued.

That was all it took for me to lose my temper, so I slammed open the door and barged inside.

"BAD SITUATION! BAD SITUATION? WHAT I AM IN IS NOT A BAD SITUATION. WHAT YOU ARE IN, FATHER DEAREST, IS A BAD SITUATION. YOUR DAUGHTER IS MARRIED TO YOUR WIFE'S EX-BOYFRIEND. SOMEHOW, BELLA AND I ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, AND YOU STILL HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME. HOW DOES THAT WORK OUT, FATHER-IN-LAW?" I questioned, very angrily.

"Well," he answered calmly, "At least you realize that I don't like you. As if it's not apparent enough. I'd like you both just to know, now that both of you are here, that you are NOT keeping that baby. I've signed up Nessie at the abortion clinic."

We both looked at Edward in complete shock and dismay.

"You heard me. Abortion clinic. It's English. Not too hard to understand," he said sarcastically.

"Dad-you-you can't. You can't do that to me. I love this baby. It's not going anywhere," my wife begged.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CUL-" he started.

"I believe the last name is Black, Edward," I corrected him and laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie BLACK," he exaggerated with disgust, "that baby will kill you. Remember what happened to your mom? You almost killed her. You broke her fragile rib bones and she was going to die if I didn't save her. I can't watch that happen to you. Sorry."

"I'm not going to die," she argued, "I'm already a vampire. There's no way I'm not stronger than a baby vampire.

"Let's not forget that stupid monster is a WEREWOLF. Part werewolf. Stronger than you. If it gets angry, it will probably morph in your stomach and rip nasty holes in your organs. And then you die. You definitely want that, huh, Ness?"

_Please let her be strong. Please let her be strong,_ I begged God silently. She can do this. She has to stand up to him someday. She can survive as long as she wants with this thing in her stomach, and if she wants to get rid of it, I have it done right away. I want a baby, though. Besides, we have to have our first child sometime, right? It's not like we can be married and not have children.

"Oh, yes, Jacob, you can be married and not have children. Easily. That's all I ask of you. DON'T KILL MY DAUGHTER," Edward begged as he read my thoughts again. I shook my head in disgust.

"Edward, I hate to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around _you._ Everyone can do what they want, and if you have a problem, cool. Sometimes, just sometimes, people don't care what you think.

He gave me a death glare in return.

"Dad. Jake. Take a chill pill. I'm not going to die. I just want to see how this plays out. If the pains get too horrible, I'll let it go. I'm not like mom. I won't risk my life for a nonliving baby. Not yet, anyway," she assured us.

My father-in-law looked as if he was about to blow up.

"You're going to the Forks abortion clinic and that is final," he commanded.

"NO. I. AM. NOT."

Suddenly, Bella's new singsong voice rang through the hallway.

"LUNCH EVERYONE!" she sang.

When she sensed the tension and disagreement, she walked in and decided to interject.

"I don't think Nes should get an abortion, either," Bella agreed.

"But- Bella- we talked about this-" Edward tried.

"And I told you I would say exactly what I felt. That's how I feel. I know how my daughter feels and I know the bond between mother and baby is strong. Even when it first starts out. There was no way I was letting go of my baby. There was no way it was dying. I was dying before somebody killed it."

"Exactly!" Renesmee agreed, "I rest my case."

Edward sat there, looking totally defeated, though still determined to get his way. I turned my attention to Bella and the homemade food I was about to devour.

"So, _mom,_" I emphasized, just to annoy her, "What's for lunch?"

"Barbecue!" she yelled emphatically.

"I WANT TWO HOT DOGS AND A HAMBURGER," I cried. I was starved to death since Renesmee didn't cook. Pizza just seemed worse and worse every time I ordered it.

We all sat down but only Renesmee and I were served. I quickly remembered that vampires didn't eat.

Everyone was happy, laughing, and celebrating our new lifestyles, except for Edward.


	8. Newlywed Troubles

**Nessie POV**

My dad was wrong.

Dead wrong.

How could he think I would put myself in that sort of danger? I couldn't get attached to something that easily. Not like my mom. She was... too concerned. I would never give away my life for a being that barely even lived. My mom was willing to do that. I guess she knew everything would turn out okay, even though she did die.

Or she's just insane.

In the back of my head, I knew it would be difficult. Difficult to let go of a baby I've had in my stomach for months, and I knew I would get attached to it, no doubt. Everyone did. But would I get attached enough to let myself die? No way. I cringed. I hoped not. The more I thought about it, the more I could see it happening.

But could this creature really kill me? No. A vampire. Not even a newborn. It would definitely be weaker than me. But just because it was weaker, did that mean it couldn't hurt me? Not necessarily. It could bang against my ribs, purposely, trying to find a bigger space.

But, could my dad be right, could it be a vampire _and_ a werewolf?

No.

As I thought carefully, I came to a realization. I remembered Jake telling me how he hadn't even known he was a werewolf until he was sixteen or seventeen. My child wouldn't even phase for the first time until they were way older.

Which meant I had nothing to worry about. All that crap my dad was telling me about little werewolves getting angry and ripping my stomach apart was all unreal. He had no idea what he was talking about.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated from inside my purse.

My mouth fell open as I read the caller ID.

Dave Newton.

Dave Newton? I hadn't seen him in months. Not since we had gotten back from Italy. He was a distant memory to me.

I slowly and cautiously picked up the phone and received the call.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Renesmee!" he greeted me, almost too eagerly.

"Hi… Dave," I answered awkwardly.

"I was wondering… where are you? And if you're… nearby… I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee. What's going on? You kind of just dropped out of high school… everyone's worried about you. Especially me. I had to call. I haven't seen you since Italy! I'm so glad you-"

I was getting so tired of his babbling.

"Well… I got married!" I started.

"M-married?" he stuttered in utter disbelief.

"Yes," I confirmed. He was silent for a while.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Aren't you a little… young?" he asked. I couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"You don't understand the circumstances," I snapped.

"Oh… okay… are you… happily… married?" he asked, even more awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm also expecting," I said nonchalantly, waiting for him to faint.

"Expecting what?" he asked, not wanting to believe I was expecting a baby.

"A… baby?" I half- said, half-asked. What else could I be expecting? The mail?

Instead of silence, I heard laughter.

"Good one," he joked.

"I'm not kidding," I responded in a serious tone.

"Wait, really? You're really pregnant?"

_No, Dave. This is all a cruel joke._

"Yes, Dave, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God."

After minutes of silence, I decided to see if coffee was still an option.

"So, are we still on for coffee?"

"Ooh, um, sure!" he answered, taken off guard.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"It was originally supposed to be a date, but, if you're married, it obviously can't be."

"We can have coffee as friends, right?" I specified.

"Yeah, of course," he agreed, clearly disappointed. I was right. He had liked me all along.

"Okay. Well how about Saturday? As in, tomorrow." I offered.

"Sounds good with me. I can pick you up, if you want. What time? Ten?"

"I don't think you can pick me up, Dave," I informed him.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I'm not in Forks. I'm in California."

"California?" he asked, bewildered again.

"Yeah. I'll take a plane over tonight and stay at my grandparent's place. Maybe make an appearance at school. I don't know, though, I look pretty pregnant. Who knows what people might think," I always regretted saying my thoughts out loud. I knew he would convince me to go now. Wonderful.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, Nes!" he said excitedly.

"Bye," I answered.

"Bye!"

I quickly closed my phone and saw Jake walking around the kitchen.

"Jake, I'm taking a plane to Forks tonight and staying with grandma and grandpa. Then I'm going for coffee with a friend."

"Okay. Who is this friend, may I ask?"

"Oh, you probably don't know them," the last thing I needed was Jake getting mad about my seeing Dave. As if he was _anything _to me.

"Come on, Ness. I knew everyone. I was one of the most popular guys in our grade. Jocks know everyone. Just give me a name."

"Dave Newton," I whispered.

"Him? That nerd? Why the hell would you want to see him?" he asked angrily.

"I knew you would overreact about this. That's why I didn't want to tell you his name. That's what you do, Jacob. You jump to conclusions all the time. He's just a friend. He had a huge crush on me when we actually went to high school and he called me today to ask me out for breakfast. I told him that I'm married but that I'd like to go eat as friends. He said that was fine and he would see me tomorrow. What is wrong with that?" I argued.

"Oh, I don't know. But something will be. I don't want you going. What if you see someone from Forks? What will they think of you?" he worried.

"Since when are you against this," I asked, pointing to my stomach, "our beautiful baby? You were always supportive of me and our child until now. What the hell is happening?"


	9. The Reunion

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated. I know, it seems like it's been forever and 10 billion years since I wrote a new chapter- so much has been going on. I had midterms to study for, the holidays were ending, and then my laptop broke. I sent it back to the manufacturer and when I got it back, everything was gone. Literally. Then, I had to save all my stories on my computer again and finally got started on writing again.**

**Thank you for staying with me on this- I love ALL of my readers!**

**Btw- I don't own Twilight…wish I did.**

Dave's POV

"So…" I trailed off, thinking about and staring at that stupid, expensive rock on her finger. It was gorgeous, though. And I could tell her husband had money. I had to assume it wasn't anyone from around here. I tried to think of all ways it could have happened… she moved away to California and found someone there, she found someone with money and moved there with them- the possibilities were endless. I didn't want to think about that though- I had to face the fact that she was gone. No longer available. Married. I winced and she noticed. Oops.

"What happened?" she asked in sudden panic. _At least she cares, _I assured myself. There was still a chance.

_No there isn't, _I told myself, almost frowning visibly, before catching myself and stopping.

"Is everything… okay?" she questioned me, seriously concerned by my lack of response.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just thinking. There is so much going on," I confessed.

"I know, right? Everything is just crashing down all at once. Once, everything was great, and now, it's just gone bad," she offered. It sounded like she needed someone to talk to. I was that person.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" I asked, actually concerned.

She looked like she was about to cry when she said, "My boyf- husband was furious about me coming here, my dad doesn't want me to keep my baby, and I'm starting to think Jake doesn't want to either."

My heart practically stopped when I heard the name "Jake" slide off her lips. I could barely form a coherent sentence- so this is what came out.

"Oh- y-you two are still f-friends?" I stuttered, hoping that there was another Jake, and Jacob Black was a distant memory.

"Umm, yeah, the best of friends," she muttered awkwardly.

I took a breath of relief that my assumption was wrong- and decided to take a chance.

"So- who's the lucky man?" I asked quickly.

She looked around, making sure no one else we knew was within ten feet of us. Then she leaned her head in to whisper to me.

"Jacob. Black. From high school… remember?"

I quickly nodded and gulped down the gasp that was threatening to escape.

"Oh, that's, _nice."_ I remarked, mentally smacking myself for not seeing this ahead of time.

"Yeah," she answered, unwilling to say another word. She knew I liked her. It was obvious. I was such an idiot. I never should have went with her on that trip to Italy. That was when I screwed it up.

But now she's _married?_ I couldn't get that out of my head.

"Why the rush to get married? Is there some green card or something?" I asked, smartly. She had to give me a valid reason. Not the old, "Oh, it was just meant to be."

She shifted uncomfortably and I could tell she was hiding something. Did he threaten her? Beat her? That's when it dawned on me. He got her pregnant and threatened to leave her unless they got married. I decided I was going to save her from this. But before I could say something, she was answering my question.

"We just felt that getting married would make everything easier for us-starting a new life, having a baby, it was the total package. Plus, we are the most perfect couple ever. I love him more than anything in this world. Even after our recent _argument._"

"I know what's going on- don't lie to me. There is something going on in this relationship, and whatever it is, I can help. I'll go to anyone- I'll even talk to him mys-"

Renesmee cut me off right there, clearly not wanting to hear the rest. I immediately felt for her and her need to stay with him, and wanted her more than anything now.

"No, Dave, there is nothing wrong. I'm just uncomfortable because I know how much you wanted to date me, and I'm sorry for that. I just love Jake so much…"

"That's crap. Renesmee- tell me the truth. I can handle him for you," by the look she gave me, I knew I didn't stand a chance against him, but still continued, "Why doesn't he want the baby? Didn't he know what he was getting into by- by- being- with you?"

"I don't know, Dave. At first, he was excited about the baby, but now my dad intervened and my dad doesn't want the baby, so Jake suddenly changed sides. I don't know what's going on, but he got annoyed with me for coming here. He thinks I'm going to suddenly fall in love with you and we're going to run off together," she said, but not before a small, sad laugh.

I laughed a sad laugh, too, because as much as she doesn't want that to happen, I do.

And it will never happen. He will always win.

At one time, I thought I had a shot, but now that they're _married?_ She will never be mine.

But I still couldn't let go of the thought that he forced her into marrying him. She just didn't seem like herself. And he didn't want the baby. What did that say?

Before I knew it, the waitress brought the check and time was up. I was desperate to find out what was going on between them- but her lips were sealed. She wouldn't give me any more information besides that they fell in love. If they were so in _love,_ why didn't he come with her? He was clearly upset and needed some time alone. That was bad. I didn't want to upset him, he was a pretty scary guy. He could shred me to pieces really fast.

But I had to stop thinking about myself, and start thinking about her. She was what really mattered. She was _my_ Nessie, not his. Not when he treated her like this.

We both stood up at the same time and exchanged a friendly hug.

_God, _I thought to myself, _if only I could have her in my arms more often._

As I thought that, the devil walked in the door. I froze as soon as I saw his jealous face and quickly pulled away. She looked up at me in surprise with a hurt expression but I quickly explained what was happening.

"Well, it looks like your- husband- is here," I informed her, still choking on the word.


	10. Mistakes

**A/N- Swimming is finally over. I promise I'll be updating more often. I'm so sorry. Things have been crazy with championships and practice every day and there just isn't enough time in a day.**

**Wish I owned twilight… I don't.**

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't let her go alone.

That Dave kid was all over her and after our recent argument; I couldn't just let her run off into a little happy sunset. She was _my_ wife. The carrier of my child, my world, and the only thing I lived for. As much as I was upset, I loved that child, and my Nessie meant more to me than anything. I didn't even know why I was embarrassed about the baby. I secretly hoped everyone in Forks saw her pregnant. She looked amazing and I wanted everyone to know that _I_ was the lucky man. I failed to show her that by acting ashamed-and I needed to change that immediately.

So I took the next flight into Forks and followed close behind her. I needed to display my love for her and convince her not to go to breakfast with _him_. I wasn't sure when, where, or mostly _why _she wanted to go to breakfast with him, but my being there would make everything better. Or so I thought.

But when I walked into the front door of the diner they chose, my body froze, my heart stopped, and my mind went into hyperventilation.

He had his arms around her. He had her caught in a tight hug, his face looked like he was being sympathetic. I couldn't stand to see anyone else having contact with her like that except for _me_, and this would not go on for another second.

Okay, I overreacted, I admit it now, but this was just not acceptable.

It took every ounce of control I had within myself not to phase in front of a whole restaurant, and I knew I had made an impact when Dave saw my face.

I saw his lips say the words, "Well, it looks like your husband is here," and I could tell he didn't like to use the word "husband" in that context.

Renesmee immediately pulled out of his arms and looked straight at me with a look of pure horror. She quickly grabbed her purse, keys, and the check and walked straight over to me.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT?" I yelled in a piercing monotone.

"That was me hugging an old friend. Got a problem? Don't mess with me," my strong, stubborn wife argued. I loved her even more when she was mad. She had this confidence that no one could compare to, and I loved that about her. And to think she was only twelve…

"Can we talk… outside? In a big empty field? I'm too angry to talk about it in here. Distract me. I can_not_ afford to phase in front of all these people," I begged, exaggerating slightly but really couldn't stay in that small restaurant much longer.

"Fine," she said sarcastically, "They have good pancakes here."

"Would you stop it? I'm serious! That's not funny… your attitude is uncalled for," I accused.

"Yeah, and you know what Jake? Your comments were uncalled for. Next time, if you don't want a baby, don't make one. I don't get why you even bother if you're going to be so embarrassed about it. If you really don't want this baby, by all means tell me right away because I'm not raising a baby alone."

"No, I-"

I tried, but she already had something else to say. I don't even understand how women can talk so fast. How can they even formulate a sentence in their mind that quickly?

"And, most importantly, if you don't want _me,_ because I may be an _embarrassment_ too_,_ just let me know."

With that, she stormed out of the diner, headed for her car, and was driving out of the parking lot before I could even think of something to say.

I turned away, not knowing where to look; but knowing I royally screwed up and had no idea what to do. This married thing was a lot worse than I thought it would be.

I sighed, and don't ask me why I did this, but walked right up to Mr. Newton, who was staring out the window like he might have just lost his wife.

"D-dave! Long time no see buddy!" I tried. I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Don't give me that crap. We were never friends. Nice try though!" he shot me a fake smile and turned back to the window. He continued, momentarily forgetting I was even there.

"Where do you think she's going?"

He never really looked at me, so I wasn't sure whether I should ignore him, walk away, or actually answer the question. I decided to answer the question because I had no idea what to do besides that.

"Charlie's," I replied, totally sure of it. He was the only family she had here that wasn't ready to kill her.

"Charlie? Charlie who?" Dave asked.

"You're kidding me, right? You don't know Charlie? Charlie Swan? The police officer?" I questioned, my face of disbelief. I was actually shocked. I had always thought everyone knew everyone in small towns like Forks.

"Of course I know Charlie! How does she know him though?"

This kid must be an idiot.

"Charlie is Nessie's grandfather. Idiot."

I walked out then, not caring whether he hated me for the rest of my life or not, knowing that I needed to get Renesmee back into my arms, and fast.

The first thing I did was head to Charlie's because I knew she would be there. But when her car wasn't in the driveway, I started to get nervous. Was she so angry she got into a car accident? Went to Esme and Carlisle's?

I decided to head to Carlisle's because it was the next best thing. My mind was racing with possibilities. On the way there, coincidentally, was the abortion clinic. I tried not to look, knowing that was where Edward had signed her up not so long ago, but couldn't help it.

But when I saw her Volvo in the parking lot, with her exact license plate, I got just a little bit nervous.

Okay, a lot nervous.

**A/N- Wow, that was bad. I haven't written in forever, it's late, and I've been up at 5:30 AM three days in a row for a swim meet. Sorry if you didn't like it. I hope you did though****. I know this story is going along much slower than I hoped. A little bit at a time I guess!**


	11. Optimism

**A/N- I don't think I can apologize anymore. Really. I'm not giving you anymore excuses. I'm just going to write. I am **_**so sorry**_** about the lack of updates. In case anyone's reading this anymore. I haven't gotten a review in FOREVER.**

**I do not own twilight. Wish I did.**

**Nessie POV**

I was livid. Basically, if I was a cartoon, there would be smoke coming out of my ears. That's how upset I was.

So, to avenge his behavior, I decided to give him a little scare. On the way back from the diner, I pulled my Volvo into the parking lot of the abortion clinic. I knew it was a little harsh, but, he deserved it.

As I walked inside, I saw that it was virtually empty. A noticeably bored woman sat at the front desk, flipping through a magazine. Her expression was one of pure torture.

"Excuse me, I'd like to find out how to take my name off the abortion list?" I asked politely.

"What?" she sneered back to me.

"My father signed me up here because he doesn't approve of my pregnancy. I don't agree and am completely against the abortion," I explained slowly, so I wouldn't have to repeat it. She looked upset enough.

"Oh. Well are you a minor? If you are under eighteen, you have no choice. What's your name? I'll check your records," she replied, finally seeming interested enough to look up from her magazine.

"Renesmee Cullen," I stated. As I expected, she looked up at me in question. I knew what she was thinking.

"R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E C-U-L-L-E-N," I enunciated.

_This is going to take a while,_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the the door burst open and my husband stormed in, infuriated and confused.

"What the hell is happening? I thought we weren't having the abortion. After all that arguing with your father and we're back here? Again? We need to start over. Our lives are not going to get better from here if we don't make a change. A major, life-altering change. A challenge is what our relationship needs. A baby. Something to cherish, love, and care for. I know I want you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I was a jerk. Of course I want our child, I just couldn't get off on bad terms with your father. We have done enough behind his back. I-"

Before he could finish, my lips were on his, successfully silencing his long apology.

The woman behind the desk cleared her throat loudly, effectively ending our passionate kiss.

"So, you want the abortion, or what? I don't have all day here," she barked.

"No. I came in here to found out if there was a way to withdraw abortion papers. _Remember?_" I asked, sarcastically. I was getting annoyed at this point.

I heard Jake's sigh of relief as he pulled me into his arms.

"Well, in my records, it says you are only twelve years old, which gives you no choice but to obey your dad's orders," she informed me with a nonchalant shrug.

Before I had a chance to process her words, Jake was already angry.

"DOES THIS GIRL LOOK TWELVE TO YOU?" he practically screamed.

"Well, certainly not, but that is no proof. I'd need to see some sort of identification," she answered stubbornly.

"Here," I stated, handing her my driver's license, "Did you not see me drive in?"

"No need to get pushy, Ren-es-mee," she admonished, pronouncing my name in a tone of disgust, "It just doesn't make sense. Why would your father lie about your age?"

I seriously almost punched her.

"Because. He wanted me to get an abortion and the only way to get his way to make sure he got full control," I made it clear for her quickly.

"I see," she commented. As if anyone cared if she _saw_ or not.

"Well, your records are withdrawn from my computer, your abortion is canceled and any future appointments will be immediately canceled," she confirmed, with question in her voice.

"Perfect. Thank you so much!" I smiled as we walked out the door.

"Nessie, you scared me half to freaking death!" Jacob laughed.

"That was the idea, sweetie," I replied, in a mocking tone.

Jacob chuckled once more.

"I love you," he reminded me.

I'd never get tired of hearing it.

When we got home, it wasn't nearly as pleasant as it was alone with Jake. Dad immediately gave us both death glares and ignored us. Mom smiled at Jake and each of us a hug.

"It'll be only a week or so until you start showing, Nes!" My mom informed me excitedly. I smiled widely and realized that I really was looking forward to having a baby. Who knew it would be such a happy event?

"Hey, mom, I was wondering, do you have any maternity clothing I could use? I would go shopping but we're a little short on money, we can't afford a shopping spree."

I knew my dad would get mad at that one. He laughed darkly and walked away.

"Nonsense, I'll take you shopping. Right now. Nothing on the agenda, right?" she made sure.

"I don't think so. Jake, you wanna tag along?" I offered. I knew he would say no.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna chill here, maybe find some recipes for Nessie to make me. I'm tired of pizza," he joked.

I sighed dramatically and agreed. I slowly walked over to him for a quick kiss goodbye, but didn't resist when the kiss lasted longer than expected.

My mom smiled as we headed out the door.

My spirits are higher than ever.


	12. Dodging Obstacles

"This shirt looks so cute on you, honey. As your mother, I'm ordering you to let me buy it for you," my mom offered as she held up a flowing deep purple shirt. I had to admit, it was adorable.

"No, really, mom, it's okay. I'm not even showing that much yet. I don't really need new clothes. Scratch that. I do need new clothes, I just thought maybe I could use some of yours. I doubt you're having another baby. Right?" I hoped. I don't think I could handle another child being born into this family.

Then I thought for a minute. That's not possible. I felt stupid and looked up at her smiling face. She was waiting for me to realize what I had said wrong.

"I…mean…sorry. That's not possible. I have my blonde moments. You of all people should know that," we laughed together.

"That's okay, honey. Sometimes I can't believe it either. This is not how I planned my life would turn out. Though, I'm not complaining. I'm married to the most handsome man on this earth, I have the best family anyone could ever ask for, I get to live forever with my amazing family. I should've made your father turn me sooner. Wait, no, then we wouldn't have you," she told me.

"Wait, can you explain? Why did you want to be a vampire? And why wouldn't dad change you? Didn't he want you forever?" I questioned. I was never really told about the personal part of their situation.

"Yes, but, Nes, I don't think you understand," she gave me a look of question, as if waiting for permission to continue. When I nodded, she went on.

"As a human, there's no, how do I say this? Pain. No, I lied. There is pain, but there's no pain in terms of leaving loved ones because of time and looks," she tried to explain.

She wasn't succeeding. I was confused beyond belief.

I looked at her and just said, "What?"

She sighed but continued, "You know how, when you're a vampire, you look the same throughout your whole life? Well, you can't stay in one place and look the same for that long, people will start suspecting something. So, you leave, say you're going to some faraway country, and problem's solved. The pain that brings- as your father has told me- is incredible. I couldn't imagine leaving Charlie. He still doesn't know we're vampires- isn't that unbelievable?"

"He doesn't?" I asked incredulously, "I thought, after all these years, he would suspect something? You have to look so different from when you were human. He must be able to tell the different. He raised you practically alone."

"Oh, he did, trust me on that one. But since the Volturi will kill any humans that know about our existence, he doesn't know the whole story. Your dad just told him that there was something and he didn't want to know much else. He knows that Jake is a werewolf and he just assumes we're some kind of weird existence like his," she explained.

That was news to me. I always thought he knew what we were. He acted so calm and collected, so comfortable around us. There had to be more. But that wasn't my first priority right now. I wanted my mom's opinion about what was happening in my life right now. The pregnancy, Jake, everything.

"That was a little unexpected, but okay. I was wondering- what do you think about everything? The pregnancy, Jake, the baby? I can't decide if it's going to be a werewolf, a vampire, it's all just so crazy. This should not be happening right now. I can't believe I'm only eleven. It's crazy. Just utterly and completely crazy," I stopped, took a deep breath, and become conscious of my new habit- repeating myself when I'm nervous.

"It's okay, honey, that's how I felt. Lost, alone, and clueless. I had no idea what you would do to me, being a different species and all. I knew that vampires were extremely powerful, even from birth. Never had I expected to almost die. But your pregnancy? I think it is sweet that you two are together especially after Jacob's and my history. I'm not thrilled since you are only eleven, but it's inevitable, so mostly, I'm excited for my first grandchild and will do everything in my power to help my first grandchild. I don't look like a grandma- do I?" She confirmed. We laughed and joked, walking through the small department store down the street from our house. It must've been a sight to see.

When we returned home, Edward and Jacob were in another fight. Mom and I weren't surprised; this had been going on for what seemed like eternity now. But things were about to get worse…it was clear. I had to talk to my father.

"Dad, can we talk?" I requested.

"No. After my visit to the adoption clinic, this isn't up for discussion. You totally and completely disobeyed me. I'm disappointed in you," he told me.

"Disappointed in me? For standing up for myself? For sticking to the moral code by _not_ killing an unborn child? I don't understand. Everything I do is wrong, yet you didn't do anything much different. Don't be selfish, dad. I know that you want another child, but you don't get one. Try not to take what you want from me. I know that you love doing that and all, but sometimes, just sometimes, it's not right. Or ethical. I know you mean well, dad, but this is what _I_ want. My future, my life, and my decisions. I can't figure out why you'd want to take that from me. Not in a million years have I seen a father that tries to prevent his daughter's happiness. I didn't think that was exactly possible. Fathers always struck me as, oh, I don't know, _caring,"_ I finished, took a deep breath, grabbed Jake's hand, and we were out the front door.

"Can we get out of here, Jake? I'm so tired of that man, its overwhelming. We need to move far, far away. We need to have a place for the baby anyway, so I don't get why we can't just move," I reasoned.

"Sure, honey, you're right. Let's vacate this place. I've had enough of this. We could stay in Forks though, right? Places are cheap and I still want to spend time with my dad. And I'd imagine you feel the same way. Well, you don't, but you will after the baby comes," he hoped.

"You're right, I really don't give a crap whether I see my dad or not right now, that's how mad I am, but I do care about seeing my mother, so I vote with staying here, too. We need room to start a family without the input of my father everyday," I agreed.

Finally, after all those years, we were ready to start our lives together.


	13. Kissing Up

**Jake POV**

That day, Nessie started showing.

Like, _really_ showing. I was suddenly thrilled about the baby. I also realized that I would do anything, and I mean _anything_ to help my son or daughter. I wanted to take after my father.

Billy Black- just thinking of his name made me proud. He was the best father anyone could ask for. No father in this world could have done a better job than he did- wheelchair or not. No matter how much money Nessie and I had, which wasn't a lot at the moment, we would make this baby have the best childhood they could possibly have.

I figured it was near the time to have our first checkup. I partly wished we could go to a regular doctor, not Carlisle. I wanted the real experience of fatherhood. I didn't mind that much, because if it was for Renesmee, it would work.

"Hey, Nes, I was thinking, maybe it's time we go for our first checkup. You know, with grandpa. It's been almost a month, and you're starting to show," I informed her. I realized I had hurt her feelings about showing, but I couldn't take the words back.

"I-I'm showing? No way. I don't see it! Oh god. No. I look horrible. Why didn't you tell me sooner! Jake, I look horrible!" She exclaimed, in pure, unmistakable horror.

"Renesmee- you look beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have and will ever meet. Don't worry about ever looking horrible. You will never look horrible. Nothing even close to that. You look good pregnant…it's nice to know I caused that little belly," I smiled, meaning exactly what I said.

Nessie blushed that cute as hell blush that I fell in love with. She and I both knew there was nothing to say-except that we loved each other.

"Really, don't worry. But, we should really get to your grandparent's. If not today, well, soon. I want to make sure everything's good in there," I poked her stomach and she giggled. It was the cutest sound in the world.

"Sure, let's go now. The sooner, the better. I want to make sure, too. Nice suggestion, you're going to be a great daddy," she said to me.

"I'm going to try my hardest, honey. I'm going to model myself after my dad. I hope I can do half as well as he did, that would be enough," I hoped.

"I know that you can do even better," her voice suddenly got very small, "If there is a baby."

I grabbed Renesmee's shoulders roughly and nearly yelled, "Are you serious? I can't believe you would even think that. There **will** be a baby, and you know it too. We are going to be a great family."

"How do you know? It's a werewolf, well, a werewolf and a vampire. And I'm just a vampire. An eleven-year-old vampire. That's not equal at all. I could easily be hurt. But more importantly, if I'm killed, there's no baby," she was nearly crying now.

"Listen, honey, first and foremost, if you die, I'm out of here."

She looked like a lost puppy, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks and her eyes questioning me. Instead of finishing my lecture, I gently kissed her tears away.

She looked grateful, and I didn't want to make her cry more, so we walked silently to my car. We had come back to the house, but to pack our things. We still had to find an apartment. I had been considering asking Esme to stay with her, but I hadn't voiced my thoughts yet.

I opened my mouth to tell Nes about my idea but decided that I should ask Esme first. Who knew what her answer would be? I knew that she would say yes, but that was beside the point. I wanted to be totally sure. I still had to consider the location, the finances, and the trouble it would cause them. It would be necessary for Carlisle and Esme to cook for us every day, which wouldn't be fair to them, so that was a downside. But, it would be great to have Carlisle there for us twenty-four-seven in case of any emergencies or other possible problems.

We spoke no words on the way there. Comfortable silence filled the car, and we were both grateful. When we arrived, Alice was there, and the door was already open. She had a big smile on her face and held her arms out to hug Renesmee like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Renesmee! My baby! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so good! Your baby belly's showing girl! It's looking pretty good!" she laughed.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Nes answered, bowing. She was always so funny. I found myself laughing at her cute sense of humor.

When their moment was over, I got out of the car and walked over to Alice. She was holding her nose playfully, just like she always did. I heard Carlisle yelling from inside, "ALICE, KEEP THE DOG OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Alice laughed and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you guys. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, the abortion clinic, avoiding Edward, all that fun stuff," I laughed bitterly.

You should have seen the look on Alice's face. She turned white. White as a ghost. With a literal, not figurative, meaning.

Before she could begin freaking out, I elaborated.

"Edward tried to make us go to the abortion clinic. He thinks Nessie isn't responsible enough. Or she's going to die from this baby. Who knows? So we went and made a request that he not be able to control our decisions. According to them, Nessie's eighteen. She definitely looks it," I observed.

"That's true," she laughed, her face visibly relaxing, "why don't you come in? I think you want to talk to Esme…"

I laughed and nodded, She was in the kitchen, doing the weekly crossword puzzle.

"Esme, looking beautiful as usual," I complimented her, practically kissing up. It always worked with Esme. She was the sweetest woman ever.

"Jacob, looking dashing as usual. Wow, this is a surprise! I didn't expect to see you two today! Or, ever, for that matter. You guys have been neglecting me!" she chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, it's been crazy. Nessie's been shopping for maternity clothing, arguing with Edward, and we're looking for an apartment. Or somewhere to stay. Just until the baby comes. We can't take living with Edward for much longer- his criticism is too much for Renesmee and we're afraid it will affect her pregnancy. I read somewhere that stress isn't great for having a baby. I can believe it, too," I told her.

"Oh, yes, Edward has told me all about that. Just for the record, I'm on your side," she winked at me. I chuckled softly and she smiled.

"The problem is, that we don't have much money. We're trying to find a place very small, one bedroom even, that we could rent so it wouldn't cost us much. I know that Renesmee has savings, but there's no way we're getting anything from Edward right now. He's never going to support this baby in any way," I complained. Her facial expression turned from understanding to concern, and I knew I had her at 'don't have much money'.

"That's horrible, honey, why didn't you tell me? I could give you a loan! And, you can stay here if you want! For as long as you want! Carlisle and I are getting old, we need some company," she smiled, knowing I understood her double meaning.

"But, Esme, that's taking advantage of you! We'd take up too much space! Besides-" I was cut off by her quick, high voice.

"Taking advantage? Honey, what are grandmas for? Plus, it would be great to have Nessie here so that Carlisle could do checkups on her like he did for Bella. Please stay. We'd really love to have you. The distance from Edward would help you two cope at least until the baby comes, and things will work themselves out then. Most likely before then. Edward couldn't _not_ be there when his first grandchild is born," she predicted.

"Oh, Esme, I don't know about that, he did a lot of things we didn't think he could do. That includes neglecting his daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if he neglected his grandchild, too," I answered, truthfully.

"I doubt he will. He has a heart- even if it's small," she admitted. We laughed, like old times, when Bella was pregnant. When everything was simpler.


End file.
